


Love In Unexpected Places (Like The Sewer)

by casstayinmyass



Category: IT (2017), The Babadook (2014)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Crack Treated Seriously, First Meetings, Gay Male Character, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Murder Husbands, Recently Single Babadook, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: The Babadook recently broke up with his long-time boyfriend, the Bye Bye Man. Seeking a fresh start, he moves all the way from Australia to Maine... where he happens upon a balloon, with the most beautiful clown he'd ever seen holding it.





	Love In Unexpected Places (Like The Sewer)

**Author's Note:**

> #TheBabadookandPennywiseAreGayIcons  
> #LoveWins  
> #OTP

It had been a tough month for the Babadook. Coming to the conclusion that it was time to leave a relationship was always hard, but especially when someone has been with you for so long.

The Babadook had been dating the Bye Bye Man for about two years before they started to fall out. Their differences were obvious; Babadook fed off of the grief of children, whereas Bye Bye fed on the blood of mostly college students. The Bye Bye Man was always criticizing what the Babadook was wearing; even his favourite hat.

One day, Babadook finally decided they were through, and packed up his things in the creepy old attic he lived in. The next day, he was on his way to Maine, USA. A long ways to go, but he wanted to start fresh-- he was a new version of himself-- he was his very own person, and he was strong.

It wasn't a purely random decision to move here to Maine specifically, of course. He could sense the grief coming from that small town in Maine. He could sense it all the way across the world. Something was happening there... something horrible. And the Babadook was never one to miss a good time.

Now, newly single, the frightening chap made his way down the street, watching the houses. He was invisible to all of them, of course, only making himself visible when he wanted to make a statement. Today wasn't a statement kind of day... he had left his pink hat at home, and opted for his usual, comfortably worn black one. He was already missing Bye Bye more than a little... maybe it had been a mistake, moving all this way away from him.

Suddenly, the stylish ghoul was awakened from his thoughts by a red balloon floating in front of him. He looked over and followed it until he heard a low giggle coming from the side of the road. He gazed around, but couldn't see anything.

" _Baaaa-baaaa-dooook?"_ he inquired politely, wondering if anyone was around. He heard a jingling, and realized it was coming from the sewer grate. He walked over, and peeked down into the murky darkness. Just then, the balloon popped in a pleasant shower of blood. 

"Hiya, handsome," a high, comical voice sounded. Babadook tilted his head, and looked deeper.

" _Baabaadoook_?" he croaked again. The voice sounded nice... he wanted to put a face to it.

"Hey! Down here!" Suddenly, a pair of the most beautiful yellow eyes the Babadook had ever seen appeared in the darkness, illuminating the damp sewer. "I'm Pennywise the daaancing clown!" he giggled, and held up a gloved hand. "Pleased to meet you."

" _Baaabaaadooook_ ," Babadook replied, and shook his hand. Firm handshake, even though he only used two fingers to do it... he was gorgeous, captivating, _evil_.

"Awww... what's the matter, Dookie?" the clown tittered, displaying a row of long white teeth, "You look a little dooown in the dumps." He made a sad face.

" _Baaaabaaaa-breeeeak-uuuup_ ," the Babadook said, looking down. The clown looked utterly taken aback.

"Wha-- who would be enough of a _silly_ -pants to break up with a stud like you?!" he grinned, and squeezed Baba's hand. "Tell ya what, honey toes... why don't you come float down here with me? You look like you could use a _friend_ to float with!"

But as the Australian ghost accepted and compressed down into the sewer with the charming Pennywise, he wasn't sure if a friend was all he needed anymore.

"Tell me... Babadookie... many fellas take you home on a first date?" Pennywise smiled, leading him eagerly by the hand through the sewers. There was blood all over the walls, and half-devoured limbs and corpses of children scattered. It was romantic; Babadook blushed.

_First date? Is that what this was? Was he really, truly ready to let someone else into his heart so quickly? It was a little soon, wasn't it? He didn't just want this to be another rebound, like the Mothman._

He shook his head at the question of past dates, and Pennywise dropped his wide smile immediately, shaking his head and wagging his finger. "A shame. A _real_ shame indeed... well, we're changing that now... aren't we... darling?!"

Babadook laughed, despite himself, and Pennywise clapped happily. "Yes, yes! You have such a niiiice laugh, I want to hear it again!" Babadook blushed again, and stopped.

" _Baaaa-baaaa-dooook_."

"Whoever broke that heart of yours... I'm gonna tape-tape-tape it right back to-gether all nice and new again, so that you'll forget all about him!" Pennywise giggled gleefully, "Okay?!"  Babadook nodded, and Pennywise took his arm again. "I sure do think I've got a bit of a itty bitty crush on you... okay, so maybe it's not so itty bitty!"

The Babadook turned to the clown, and smiled. " _Peeennyyyywiiiise_ ," he groaned out, and kissed him. Pennywise began to shake, and went into a frenzy for a second, before righting himself. His sparkling yellow eyes were wide and glowing.

"Nobody's ever done that to me before," the clown gulped. "It w-w-was..."

Babadook waited nervously. Had he messed up again? He couldn't stay here in Maine, kids' grief or not, if he had...

"--Delightful! Scrumpdileeicious! Oooh, I could do that all the way through my Long Rest!" He suddenly turned, and when he came back, he was holding another balloon, jumping from foot to foot. "For you, snookums."

Babadook took it, and read the words inscribed on it. _B MINE?_ He cradled the balloon, took off his hat, and rested it inside.

"Fooorrrreeeevveeer," he groaned with a smile, and Pennywise did three backflips and a cartwheel in celebration of their new relationship.

Maybe this "date" wasn't such a bad idea after all... maybe the Babadook was ready to love again. Pennywise the dancing clown sure was.


End file.
